Not named
by Cibidyum
Summary: Changeons quelques paramètres à l'histoire, et voyons... voyons où cela peut nous mener...


Harry Potter

Prologue.

31 Juillet 1981, la nuit est chaude et calme et elle ne semble en rien différente des autres nuits. Pourtant, l'air est souillé par le mal et un mot résonne encore « Avada Kedavra ».  
Un homme en noir titube sur le bitume, son visage, décomposé, prouve à quel point il comprit l'envergure des événements parce que dans ses yeux règne la mort, parce que de sa bouche ne sort qu'un seul et unique mot : « Lily... Lily... Lily... ».

Qui sait combien de temps il avait passé à bercer cette Lily dans ses bras. Et combien de temps encore lui faudrait-il pour que cette image disparaisse de son esprit, cette dernière image qu'il a d'elle, allongée sur le sol, des larmes plein le visage mais pourtant, pourtant toujours aussi belle... toujours aussi belle, se disait-il en tombant lourdement sur ses genoux.

Une larme tomba sur le sol, puis deux. Et son cœur se serait encore plus, elle avait été sa seule raison de vivre, son amour, son trésor. De loin, il avait pris soin d'elle, et ce depuis toujours. Mais il avait été trop loin cette fois-ci, et trop impuissant aussi.

Ce fut au moment où l'homme crut perdre tout espoir que, du plus profond de son corps, une lueur s'échappa. Devant ses yeux, il vit la lueur grossir et prendre en intensité. Un instant il lui sembla que le temps s'était arrêté, et il oublia tout, alors il observa et il vit se former une petite chose, minuscule et fragile. Et c'est un nourrisson qui se posa doucement sur le sol, la lueur se logea directement dans son cœur et le bébé poussa alors son premier cri.  
C'est ainsi qu'avec précaution, l'homme aux cheveux noirs se pencha sur celui-ci, et le porta a ses bras.

Il pensa a cet instant que c'était comme un nouvel espoir pour lui. Lily vivrait encore, par cette petite fille, et il ferait tout cette fois pour la protéger, coûte que coûte. Et il l'aimait déjà comme si il fut son enfant, son enfant, et celui de Lily.

C'est ainsi que de l'amour et du désespoir naquit L'Enfant de la Magie, un enfant aux pouvoirs exceptionnels puisqu'il était magie, puis qu'elle résonnait en tout son être et qu'elle l'avait créée. Un enfant promis à un grand avenir.

Chapitre 1 : Qu'importe les risques

Penchée sur son bureau, la jeune fille aux longs cheveux auburn travaillait avec une attention et une concentration qui aurait fait pâlir le plus studieux des élèves. Elle lisait les nouveaux livres qu'elle avait reçus pour la rentrée _100 Plantes à l'usage des _soins,_ Potions et enchantements, Sortilèges de défense contre les Forces du Mal... _Chaque année avant la rentrée depuis ses 11 ans, elle recevait un hibou contenant tous les livres nécessaires à l'apprentissage de la magie. Ceux-ci étaient réservés aux élèves de Poudlard, la fameuse école de sorciers enfin, en théorie, car elle n'irait pas à Poudlard, du moins, elle n'y irait plus... C'est ce qu'elle se disait souvent avec une pointe de regret. Avec un soupir, la jeune sorcière baissa ses yeux noirs sur la page 10 de son livre et s'appliqua à retenir le plus de choses possibles. Son crayon à la main, elle prenait des notes.  
Soudain, brisant le silence, quelqu'un frappa à la porte, trois coups rapides, et deux coups lents. Elle leva sa tête d'un coup, elle savait ce que ça voulait dire, quelques secondes lui suffirent pour sauter vers la porte.

\- PAPA ! S'écria-t-elle en ouvrant la porte. 

Mais à son grand désarroi, à la porte se tenait un grand monsieur à la barbe et aux cheveux argentés et aux petites lunettes en demi-lune et non son père. Voyant sa mine déçue et, comprenant de suite, le vieil homme dit d'une voix calme :

Malheureusement, il n'a pas pu venir… il avait beaucoup de choses à faire.

Encore... répondit-elle, la mine de plus en plus triste

Et moi qui pensait que les moldus t'apprendraient le sens de l'accueil…Dit-il dit d'un ton moqueur.

Oh, Monsieur Le Directeur, veuillez excuser mon impolitesse, puis-je en compensation vous offrir une tasse de thé dans ma modeste chambre ? Le sourire lui était revenu, elle parlait alors d'une voix faussement distinguée, puis après avoir ri de sa propre bêtise, elle sauta dans les bras du vieil homme

Vous m'avez manqué Albus !

Albus Dumbledore était le directeur (et certainement le plus grand directeur) de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard où son père, Severus Rogue enseignait la défense contre les forces du mal.

\- Il vient de moins en moins... Quand est-ce qu'il repassera ici ?

-Eh bien je ne saurais pas te dire, les temps sont dur à Poudlard moi-même je n'ai que très peu de temps et je repartirai bientôt.

Le silence se fit... puis un léger bruit retentis, légèrement étouffé et semblant venir de sous le grand manteau d'un vert profond que portait Dumbledore. 

-Oh ! J'ai failli oublier !

Le sorcier plongea sa main dans la poche de sa veste et lentement en ressortit une petite, toute petite boule de poil noire et tremblante.

-Je crains qu'il n'ait pas trop apprécié la transplantation... souffla-t-il

-Oh ! Elle prit la petite chose dans ses mains et la colla a son cœur, Un chaton... qu'il est beau !

-Severus m'a demandé de te le donner, ah, ma mémoire ne s'arrange pas avec l'âge... 

Le petit chaton, qui fut nommé Groggy en raison de son air abasourdi et de ses pattes tremblantes s'accoutumais de plus en plus à la présence de cette nouvelle arrivante et commençait à ronronner paisiblement sous les caresses de celle-ci.  
Attaché à son coup, Jade remarqua un petit mot qui lui était adressé : « A mademoiselle Jade Rose Lily Rogue. » ces mots étaient écrits de couleur or su un joli papier blanc cartonné. Elle se tourna vers Dumbledore et le voyant occupé à regarder les différents objets disposés sur son étagère elle se décida à lire le message. Il était écrit « Je ne peux pas venir te rendre visite cette fois-ci. Prend soin de toi, je t'embrasse, Ton Père. » La jeune fille, repensa alors à son père. Quand elle était encore à Poudlard ils se voyaient chaque jours, elle attendait souvent la fin des cours pour se cacher sous le bureau de Dumbledore, à ses pieds et quand son père entrait, elle étouffait un petit rire derrière sa main. Alors elle se glissait, aussi doucement que lui permettait la maladresse de son âge, hors du bureau regardait fièrement son père qui de dos faisait semblent de chercher la petite fille, puis elle lui sautait dans les jambes, riant aux éclats parce que sa blague marchait (étrangement) à chaque fois. « Je t'ai eu ! Je t'ai eu ! » Elle recevait alors un baiser sur le front. Plus âgée, elle passait beaucoup de temps à la bibliothèque (prenant garde que les élèves ne la voient pas) et le reste du temps elle restait avec Severus dans la salle de cours dédiée aux potions et celui-ci lui apprenait des petites concoctions aussi amusantes qu'utiles. Puis le temps des vacances venait, et elle passait plus de temps avec son père, dans leur maison. Mais vint alors le moment de ses onze ans, une longue discussion s'engagea entre son père et le vieil homme à la barbe argentée, discussion dont elle fut exclue et dont elle n'entendit rien à travers la porte à part « retours », « danger » et quelque chose qui ressemblait à « protéger ». Elle dut alors partir. Ces quelques mots raisonnaient encore dans sa tête quand le Professeur Dumbledore s'approcha d'elle.

-Ces moldus ont décidément toujours des inventions amusantes, Il disait cela en observant avec un regard rieur une tirelire en forme d'un cochon qui avait un air ahuri assez comique, Bien, le temps est venu pour moi de partir.  
-Je veux venir avec vous !

-C'est impossible...

-Je vous en prie Albus... je veux revoir mon père...

-Tu sais très bien qu'il est contre le fait que tu viennes à Poudlard, s'il t'en a écarté à tes onze ans, c'est bien pour une raison précise  
-Je ne crains rien ! Je sais me défendre ! J'ai lu tous les livres, j'ai appris tous les sorts je sais me servir de ma baguette et... vous savez... pour mes pouvoirs... spéciaux, j'ai appris à m'en servir, je saurais me défendre ! Et puis d'autres élèves sont présent à Poudlard pourquoi pas moi ?

Tous ces mots elle les dit en quelques secondes seulement. Elle le regardait avec un regard qui semblait le supplier comme si sa vie dépendait de lui mais la réponse fut sans appel. Il lui dit d'être patiente, d'attendre que les temps soit meilleurs pour elle et qu'ensuite tout rentrerait dans l'ordre, et sur ces mots Albus Dumbledore disparu dans un tourbillon, il avait transplané non sans quelques embrassades avant, mais Jade se sentait si vide...

Elle alla s'allonger sur son lit et réfléchit... bien sûr qu'elle savait et qu'elle comprenait pourquoi son père l'avait écarté de l'école a ses onze ans, âge où normalement, tout jeune sorcier devait choisir sa baguette et se préparer pour se première année à l'école de sorcellerie. Il avait senti le retour de Voldemort, Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Prononce-Pas-Le Nom, et Severus craignait deux choses, la première fut que celui-ci réussisse à redevenir puissant comme avant et qu'il décide de semer le chaos dans le monde des sorciers et celui des moldus (Car avant qu'il disparaisse en tentant de tuer Harry Potter, qui n'était encore qu'un nourrisson justement, onze ans auparavant, c'était bien son but premier.) Ainsi donc lors de l'année des onze ans de Jade alors qu'elle aurait dû faire sa rentrée en même temps que le célèbre Harry Potter qui avait réussi à faire disparaître Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Prononce-Pas-Le-Nom, Rogue décida qu'il était plus sûr pour sa fille qu'elle soit hébergée dans une famille de sorcier vivant à Londres, Sarah Fedbook et son mari John Fedbook. Enfin la seconde raison était sans doute la plus importante. Jade n'étais pas une sorcière comme les autres, elle avait hérité de sa mère, décédée à sa naissance d'un don tout particulier. Elle était une sorcière innée c'est à dire qu'elle possédait une multitude de dons, très puissants depuis la naissance et que contrairement aux autres sorciers elle n'avait pas besoin de baguette pour pratiquer la magie. Mais de sa seule penser elle pouvait déplacer l'eau d'une rivière, faire jaillir du sol des plantes, sonder l'esprit et l'âme des gens par le seul vouloir et tant de choses encore, ce qui faisait d'elle une sorcière exceptionnelle aurait aussi pu intéresser Voldemort, car, manipulée elle aurait été une arme redoutable et ceci ne devait pas se produire...  
Jade rouvrit les yeux elle fixa son plafond avec la même concentration que celle qu'elle avait pour ses livres, une heure auparavant. Elle se dit alors que maintenant les choses étaient différentes... oui, elle avait grandi... elle avait maintenant 15 ans elle connaissait la magie, d'ailleurs Mr et Mrs Fedbook lui avaient enseigné cet art grâce aux manuels de sorcellerie, de son côté elle avait réussi à maîtriser ses propres dons... et... s'il elle pouvait être une arme redoutable pour Voldemort, elle pouvait aussi en être une au service de la bonne magie, au service de Poudlard !

Elle réfléchit donc toute la nuit. Elle devrait se rendre à la gare quelques jours avant la rentrée des classes... il lui faudrait donc un billet... pourquoi pas demander à Sarah Fedbook ? Bien, ensuite... les fournitures, elle possédait déjà les livres au programme (son père les lui avait envoyé par hibou) et le reste, l'uniforme, les chaudrons tout cela elle pourrait le trouver à Pré-au-lard !  
Elle devrait bien sûr garder son secret, très peu de personnes étaient déjà au courant de son don, Dumbledore, son père, la professeur Mc Gonagall, Hagrid, le garde-chasse de Poudlard aussi était au courant mais pas d'autres à sa connaissance (puis elle était encore si jeune).  
Mais si tout cela attirait des problèmes à son père ? Cette idée la fit douter de son plan. Tant pis, elle ne dirait rien à personne, comme si « la fille du professeur Rogue » n'avait jamais existé. Personne (mis à part les même qui connaissaient son don) ne savait alors elle garderait le secret. Des secrets, des secrets... Mais tant pis, elle irait à Poudlard, par amour pour son père, par amour pour ce lieu et elle se battrait s'il le faut pour protéger les sorciers de la menace de Voldemort !  
Ces pensées lui donnèrent du baume au cœur, le vide qu'elle ressentait continuellement depuis qu'elle voyait si peu son père s'estompait peu à peu. Elle se roula dans les draps, Groggy se colla contre elle et peu à peu elle sombra dans un profond sommeil en se répétant ceci : 

Je vais aller à Poudlard, je verrais mon père... et qu'importent les risques.

Fin du Chapitre 1.


End file.
